1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a cable connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cable connectors are widely used in network communication equipment. A cable connector is disposed on a circuit board. The cable connector provides a disposal space for cables inserted therein and comprises conductive terminals which are electrically connected to the circuit board for data transmission.
A conventional cable connector generally comprises a female connector disposed on a circuit board and a male connector connected to cables. A connection between the female connector and the male connector is usually implemented by an embedding method. For example, at least one positioning post is disposed on a side surface of the male connector, and at least one positioning slot is disposed on the female connector. The positioning post is plugged into the positioning slot. However, this direct plug-in method is not steady enough. When the cables are pulled and dragged upwardly, the positioning post is easily removed from the positioning slot and thus the male connector and the female connector are separated. Furthermore, sometimes the cables are easily broken when the cables are pulled. The above-mentioned problems lead to electrical disconnection between the female connector and the male connector, and thus the data transmission is affected.
Thus, there is a need for a solution to provide an improved cable connector so that the structure connection between the male connector and the female connector is steady and the electrical connection between the male connector and the female connector is stable.